Let's play BAU
by Forever lost in love
Summary: Reid get's kidnapped on his way home and the BAU team only has five days to find him or else...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, and I do not own criminal minds**

**Reid's POV**

It was a normal day at work we had no case so it was only paperwork, but during the lunch I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me, but when I looked around I didn't see anyone looking at me.

So I just thought that I was being paranoid.

I walked back to my spot in the BAU, and I walked past SSA Derek Morgan who said (like usual) -Petty boy- and I secretly smiled because I kind of liked it. But for now I kept it to myself.

I waived to SSA David Rossi, SSA Aaron Hotchner, and to JJ (or Jennifer Jareau) and SSA Emily Prentiss.

* * *

It started to get late so I decided to go home.

When I walked out of the FBI building I didn't think it was cold so I loosened my jacket.

I was almost home when I heard a noise from an alley, and it sounded like something that was alive and it hit the ground with a thud. And then there was a cry of pain so I took out my gun and went in to the alley.

But when I came to the place all I could see was a dead woman. And then I felt something hard hit the back of my head, and then everything wen't black.

The man that now was standing beside the uncounchius Spencer was smiling. He held the baseball bat in his hand and all he said was

-Hello Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own criminal minds.**

**Reid's POV**

When I woke up the hole world was spinning. I closed my eyes tightly shut, due the bright light from the lamp. When I opened my eyes again, I opened them slowly. Then when I look around I see that I am in a small room, and that there is only one door. There is a wall with a bunch of torture instruments. But the one that scares me the most is the teaser.

I remember reading a book about police weapons, and it said something about teasers.

_A teaser causes damage to the internal organs and to the heart and to the... And to the brain. _

He didn't wan't to have brain damage. If he lost that he would be no one.

That's when hell broke lose. The door slammed open and in came a six foot tall man, and he had a smile on his face. It made him so much more scary.

"Hello Spencer how are you?" He said.

"Who are you?" Spencer said.

"I believe that I asked you first."

"I have pain in the back of my head, otherwise I am fine now will you answer my question?"

"Well I am John"

This scared him a little, if an UNSUB reveled his name it usually was because he thought he wouldn't get caught, or that he was going to kill his victim.

"How do you think your team would reacted if I posted a little show to them?" at the same time he said that he took out a camera he had behind his back.

"Please don't do this"

"Sorry but I have come this far I ain't turning back, that would be such a shame"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own criminal minds, and I know my spelling is bad.**

**BAU POV**

We (Emily, Morgan and JJ, Rossi and Hotch was already there) walked into the BAU room and the first thing we notice is that Reid is not sitting by his regular spot.

"Hey, where is Reid?" Morgan asked.

"I thought he was with you, can you call him and tell him to get in as soon as possible." Hotch asked.

"Sure." And with that he called Reid's but it got straight to voicemail.

"It got straight to voicemai.l" Morgan said to Hotch.

"Try his home phone."

He tried this to, _beep... beep... beep... beep, Hello you have reached Dr. Spencer Reid please leave a detailed message and I will call you back, beeeep... "_Hey Reid you need to get to the BAU as soon as possible, and if you already are then I assume that your train is a little late and will be in here any minute."

"Voicemail?" Hotch asked.

Morgan only nodded and got back to his paperwork.

"Briefing room five minutes" JJ called out.

"Ok" Everybody called out at the same time.

**Briefing room**

"Ok I see that Reid isn't in yet so we will start without him" Garcia said. "So we have four victims, Allison, Sara, Jessie and Emma. All stabbed in the chest five times and the only connection is that they all have been found in the same street..." but she could not continue because the screens went black. And then the screens came back but with a small black room. And in the middle there was a chair and on the chair there was a man sitting with his hands tied behind his back and his eyes was focused on something outside the screen.

The man who was sitting on the chair was Reid.

Then a man came into the view and he had a creepy smile on his smile and then he started talking.

"Hello BAU this is not traceable so there is no need to try trace it miss Garcia. And as you can see our dear Spencer is here with me and we are going to have some fun together, aren't we Spencer?" He said.

"Well that depends on what you consider as fun" Reid said to the man.

"Well I think it's fun to play games and to mess with other people's minds"

At this point everybody in the room was terrified but not all showed it. Hotch and Rossi kept there stern look but on the inside there heart was broken. Emily and JJ had fear in there eyes. Morgan looked like he was about to punch a wall or something. Garcia had started to shake, that was there junior G-man that the man had taken!

"Well now I think it's time to start the first game, don't you?" the man said.

"And if I don't want to play a game with you?" Reid said.

"Well then we will do it anyway"

And with that he went of screen for a while but when he returned he had something in his hands...

It was a baseball bat.


End file.
